I'd Give It All Up For you
by lizsharm
Summary: He's broken. No one notices it except for me it seems. I have to find a way to fix him before it's to late. I hope it isn't. Set at the end of Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**_I know it's short. Sorry about that. . Anyways.._**

 ** _I don't own The Fosters or any of their characters.. blah de blah you all know the drill._**

 **Callie's POV**

'I don't know what to do' I think to myself. Everyone is so happy. Everyone except him. I could see it as soon as the judge said _'You are now an Adams-foster'_ His eyes sank. They were all cheering, Lena and Stef were so happy, but Brandon. He was devastated. Not only because we couldn't be together, but because I lied. I lied to the judge, to everyone in that court room, I still love him.

My train of thought is interrupted.

"Callie" Jude says.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I mumble "What's up?"

"Moms wanted to know if you knew where Brandon was" He looks at me, trying to read my emotion.

I know exactly where he is. He's in his room thinking. He has been ever since we got home. "I think he went out to get something" I lie.

"Okay I'll go tell Stef" He smiles slightly and walks back out.

I sink into the couch when everyone starts to go home. The moms walk up to me.

Lena rubs my shoulder. "We're heading off to bed. Is there anything you need?"

I fake smile. 'You could un-adopt me' I think to myself.

"No I'm good" I answer and with that they both walk off and I hear their door click shut.

My mind races between different thoughts. I'm at a war with myself. One side wants to walk up to Brandon's room and just hold him in my embrace until everything disappears… but I know that can't happen. The other side wants to just leave everything as it is. I have a family, I have everything my old self would of wanted, but what was the cost, loosing the man that I love in the process.

I look at the time on my phone. 11.30. 'It's now or never' I mutter. And with that I walk to Brandon's room. I know he's awake, I can see the light from his lamp shining through the crack at the bottom of the door.

I open the door just slightly. He's lying there looking up at the ceiling.

"Brandon" I whisper.

He flinches and glances over at me for a second. His eyes are tired and sad, he just rolls over facing away from me. I see what this is doing to him. He's hurting, he loves me and it's like now I've gone and slammed the door in his face again.

My eyes begin to water and before I know it, tears are streaming down my face. The thought of me hurting him crushes me, I suddenly want to curl up into a ball and not move for the rest of my life.

I'm about to close the door when I unintentionally let out a sob. Brandon turns to look at me and before I can leave he's staring at my tear streaked face. I quickly shut the door and walk to my room before I do anything stupid.

I can't sleep that night. Seeing him like that broke me. It shattered my heart into a million different pieces. I have to do something, I won't let him or myself live like this anymore.

I stay up all night figuring out what to do. It's 6am when I decide that I need to get out. I'm never going to figure out what to do here, especially with Mariana's snoring.

I write a quick note. It reads; _I needed to get out. I'm sorry if I do anything stupid. – Callie._

I stick it on the kitchen counter and walk to the front door. I open it, silently sliding through the door. I try to close it quietly but it shudders and makes a considerably loud _bang_ noise. I pray that no-one heard and woke up.

When I reach the end of the driveway I breathe in heavily. I wait for a second contemplating where should go. The beach. It's the only place I can think that will help me think clearly.

I see his curtains twitch. He saw me leave the house. 'Oh well' I think. He's not talking to me, it's not like he'd tell the moms that I left. They'll see my note anyways.

I begin to walk down the path towards the main road. My head begins to ache from everything. My lack of sleep, stress but I suspect that the main reason that my head is hurting is because I can't seem to get my head around what's happened in the past 48 hours. Brandon and I made love. I thought that they would deny my adoption. I lied to the judge when I said that there was nothing going on between me and Brandon. Truth is I love him more than I ever have, I can't deny that. But then it hits me like a tonne of bricks.

Despite our love for each other, we can't be together. Not anymore. What we shared in the cabin, that can never happen again.

That's when I make my decision. I have to tell the truth, I can't loose Brandon again. The fact that this is causing him grief drains me, and right now I don't care about what anyone else thinks. This is what needs to happen.

 _ **Idk why I chose to write this I was just bored so idk. Anyways I feel like no one has written anything about what happened after the last episode so ... Here I go!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it and all that other stuff anyways bye for now.**_

 _ **PS. Ill update every couple days.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry This one is short as well! I didn't have time to write today due to personal things. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own The Fosters or any of their characters blah de blah. I swear we've been through this before...**_

 **Still Callie's POV**

It's 9.00 now. By the time I reached the beach it was already 8.30, I had already made my decision. I'm going to the court house now. For the past 20 minutes I've been walking through the town. I guess I must be getting close now, I think I'm ready. But it's still a little nerve-racking to be giving up everything you've ever wanted. I'm leaving Jude, the moms, the twins. But in hind sight it will all be worth it.

I walk into the court house and ask to speak to Judge Ringer. The lady at the front desk points me towards an office. I walk down the hallway before I stop and knock on the door which has the plaque which reads 'Ringer'.

"Come in" He says.

I walk in the door and take a seat at the opposite side of his desk.

"Ahh Callie" He smiles slightly. "What seems to be the problem?"

I play with my hands anxiously. "I have to admit to something" I say my voice quieter than usual.

"Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow.

"During my adoption case" I start. "I wasn't telling the truth."

He looks up at me, putting his glasses on, looking at me as if to say to continue.

"When you asked if there was anything still going on between me and Brandon" I continue. "I lied." I say breathing out. "There's still something going on between us… I love him."

The judge nods and folds his hands over the desk. I continue to speak.

"And he loves me" I pause for a second considering what I say next. "We had sex."

The judge stops me for a second. "Callie" He continues "I have to warn you that now that if you've said this and when you continue.. You have to understand that what you're saying will all go on record, your adoption will be terminated"

I sigh. "I know" I pause for a second. "But this is the right thing to do"

"I'm glad you are brave enough to bring this up" He smiles for a second. "Please continue"

"He used to come visit me at GU" I say breathing out. "And we kissed at Stefanie and Lena's wedding" I say.

The judge sighs. "I can tell you and Brandon obviously have very strong feelings for each other"

I nod. "We do" I smile to my self for a split second.

He continues. "We're going to have to sort everything out now" I nod.

"Is there anyone who you know that you can live with?"

I think for a second before answering. "Well" I say "I think that I should give my Dad a chance to be a real father to me" The judge nods.

"I'll have to sort out the paper work now. Maybe you should go outside and give Robert a call?" I nod and walk outside while he sorts out the paperwork.

I scroll through the contacts on my phone before I finally find it. I dial.

It rings for a couple seconds before he picks up. "Hello Callie is something wrong?" I asks I can sense the anxiousness in his voice. "Kind of" I start. I explain the whole situation to him. He's so understanding about what's going on.

"Yes it'll be fine for you to come and live with us Cal"

I smile a bit. "Thankyou" is all I can manage to say before I end the call. I know he knows what I meant.

I walk back into the judges office. "I called my Dad, he said it's fine for me to live with him"

"Good" He replies. "I have the papers here that state that the parental rights are now returned to him." He pauses for a second. "I also have the papers that state that your adoptive relationship with the foster family has been terminated"

I sigh and he looks at me understandingly. "Look Callie. You've done the right thing and I know that this is hard so" He continues "Do you want me to go over to the house and deliver the news to Lena and Stefanie?"

I look up at him. "Yes, that would be easier. I have to go see my Dad."

"It's done then" He stands and hugs me. I hug him back. We say our goodbyes and I leave for my Dad's while he makes his way over to my former family's house with all the paperwork.

 **Judge Ringer's POV**

 **((A/N Don't worry it's only for when he brakes the news. ))**

I drive up the driveway of the Fosters house. Breathing in heavily and walking up to the front door. This is always the hardest part, braking the bad news to the family.

I knock on the door and am greeted by Stefanie and Lena.

"Judge Ringer" Lena says surprised. "How can we help you?"

My face suddenly looks very serious. "I need to talk to you about Callie." I say. "Okay" Stefanie says leading me into the kitchen. All of the children seem to gather around, The twins and Jude. I can't help but notice that Brandon is the only one not here, I figure he must be out.

"Now" I begin. "I need you all to wait until the end before you speak, what I'm about to say may be upsetting and I need to make sure that you understand fully." They all nod looking concerned.

I push the paperwork onto the bench top. "What I have here" I say "Is the termination for Callie's adoption with you and the paperwork stating the the guardianship/parental right have now been handed over to Robert"

They all gasp and try to say something. "Please" I say. "Please wait until the end of what I have to say. I think I need to explain how this has happened."

They all nod eventually and I begin to explain the situation. "Callie came to me this morning and confessed that when she said that there was nothing going on with her and Brandon Foster, she was lying. She explained that they used to meet up when she was at Girls United and that more recently" I swallow. "The two of them had sex."

They all take on a look of several emotions; surprise, sadness, anger and many more. "She explained to me their relationship. It is very apparent that she is in love with him, and him with her"

They all stay quiet, I know they are fighting the urge to start yelling. I explain the rest of what Callie told me in more detail.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen but please understand that it's for the best, she came to me to admit to this so it must me important" They all nod and with that I leave.

 _ **Idk how long I'm going to continue this one for. Just not into it at the moment but we'll see.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG. I actually am going to continue this story for a little while longer. No matter how shit it is ahaha you people can deal with that. But seriously hope you guys like this chapter. I wouldn't be writing it without all the support I've gotten through PM's.**_

 _ **I do not own The Fosters or any of their characters blah de blah. Same old stuffff.**_

 **Brandon's POV**

I look out my window to see someone who I think to be Judge Ringer, the man who was judging Callie's adoption case. A puzzled look over comes my face and I walk down stairs to find everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I ask.

The glare that I get from my mum is fucking scary. Lena seems more sympathetic.

"Brandon" She starts. "Callie's adoption with us has been terminated" She says struggling to hold it together.

"What!" I don't mean to yell.

Lena continues. "The parental rights have been handed over to Robert, she is going to live with him in there second house now"

"Why!" I say my emotions getting the better of me.

My mum glares at me. "Oh I think you know why" She says viciously.

I have a pretty good idea about what she means but I still don't get how..

My face flushes red and I can feel the guilt start to consume me from the inside out.

"You had sex with Callie" Jesus blurts out.

I don't answer but I can tell from the look on my face and theirs they know it's true.

"When" Mum growls.

"2 Days ago" I say quietly. It goes silent, I need to say something. "I love her"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" Marianna interrupts. "The way you've been treating her since she was adopted by us is shit and now we have no Idea where she is."

"I saw her leave at 6 this morning" I confess. "She left a note on the table." They all read it. _'I needed to get out. I's sorry if I do something stupid. – Callie.'_

Jude starts to cry and Marianna comforts him.

"But.. how did judge ringer find out about.." I don't have to finish that sentence for them to know what it's about.

"Callie went and told him." Jesus explains. "She told him that if she didn't do this she would be hurting the man she loved. Which I assume is you. Anyways, she told him everything and now.. well, she's gone"

I start to worry. "What do you mean she's gone" I demand.

"Calm down B" Lena says. "We just don't know where she is."

I breathe heavily. I feel my eyes start to water and a million thoughts start to rush through my mind. I leave them silently chattering as I make my way back to my room.

I open the door, walk in and lock it behind me. I fumble around to find my phone. Nothing from Callie. I feel a tear drop down my face.

Thoughts tear through my mind. Have I even forgiven Callie? She tore my heart out and lied to the judge, she made it very clear that what she wants. A family comes before me. She left me in the dust.. again.

But then there was today..

She just gave up everything that means a lot to her. She gave up living with us and being Jude's sister. If you knew how much she cried when Jude wasn't with at first than you would understand how much of a sacrifice this is. She left the only good family she has ever known… for me.

I sit on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands.

'She did this for me.' I can hear quiet foot steps making their way to my room.

Someone knocks. "Brandon?" I hear Lena say.

"Come in" my voice sounds muffled with my hands over my face.

She walks in and sits next to me, putting her hands on her lap.

"I thought I better come and talk to you since the other's don't really want to." I nod.

"Now." She says "B, you're gonna have to explain this. At least to me" I nod and sit up a little straighter. "Start from the beginning" Lena says.

"Well.. I love her." I say with a broken voice. "Do you really love her?" Lena asks. "Yes." She nods and waits for me to continue.

"On the day of Idyllwild.. she had a video recording. It had stuff to get Rita cleared on it but in the recording she.. admitted to me coming over when she was staying at G.U." I take a deep breathe. "It was after that, and we were sitting on the couch, she was almost crying. I..I thought that I was gonna loose her for good" Lena rubs my back to comfort me, it doesn't really do anything.

"She went to her room and I went to mine but I couldn't sleep so I went to go see her" Lena breathes in and out, she probably knows what comes next. "I couldn't sleep… so I went into her room and sat with her, I held her hand and we just looked at each other for a while." I swallow.

"But then" I begin. "We kissed and" I stop for a second. Lena just stares at me. "We made love" I choke out.

Lena looks at me. I don't know for how long but it seems to be forever before she brakes the silence.

"B, look." She says. "You know why she did this don't you?" I nod.

"For me" I mutter. Lena nods. "I think you should go see her when you're ready." She says. "You're mom. She's having a hard time, I have a feeling she'll do something she'll regret." Lena explains. "So just. Just be wary of that."

"Ok" I say. I knew my mom would react this way. She can be really aggressive when she's hurt. I guess I'm the same in a way. And with that Lena leaves my room.

I need to go somewhere to think. I walk down the hallway and go towards the front door.

"Where are you going." Jesus stands in my way.

"Nowhere" I growl.

"Tell me" he says moving closer.

I loose my temper. "Fucking hell!" I growl. "I need to do something." I shove through the door and leave him standing there as I walk down the driveway and towards the road.

I get to the beach about an hour later. Sitting on the sand and just thinking, I don't know it just seems to clear my mind. I'm just not sure what to do this time. I saw her this morning when she opened my door. I ignored her. She was just trying to make sure I was ok and I have to admit. I'm not. But then she started to cry. I saw the tears running down her cheeks before she closed the door. Seeing her like that, just made me feel worse.

I have to talk to her at some point, knowing her If I don't she'll do something dumb and I'll loose her again. I just need to forgive her first.

 _ **Another Short Chapter who would've guessed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soooo I got bored and wrote this chapter so sorry if its really crappy... Anyways I don't know where to go with this story at the moment but give me a while and I'll think. Like actually think. I promise.**_

 _ **I do not own The Fosters or any of their characters blah de blah. Nothing new there.**_

 **Callie's POV**

To be honest I'm really not sure what's going to happen. I know that Jude will be crushed. The twins will be upset, well Marianna will I'm not sure about Jesus. The moms will be furious. Wait no, Stef will be furious. Lena is more understanding.

But Brandon. I have no idea how he'll react. Hell he hasn't spoken to me since the adoption. I'd be surprised if he even knew what's happened. He hadn't left his room.

I've been thinking about going home to talk to them, but I can't. Not yet. I might call Lena later but I know Stef will hate me. That may be an overstatement but its not far from the truth.

I think I might just keep walking to my Dad's, if only I knew where that was. I'll call him.

I type in his number and it rings for a while. I wait and for a moment I think that he's not going to pick up, but he does.

"Hello" Robert says.

"Hey Dad it's Callie" I reply

"What's up?" He asks "Is something wrong?"

"No no it's fine" I chuckle a bit at his concern. "I just need a lift to your place. I don't know where the new house is."

Robert laughs into the phone. "Oh" He says still laughing. "Where are you I'll come pick you up and we can go shopping for some stuff."

I smile a bit. "Okay. I'm a couple blocks away from the court house." I say my voice beginning to sound saddened.

"Okay" I can hear the cheerfulness in his voice. He really is glad that he's getting the chance to be my dad. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes" He says.

"Okay, see you then." And with that I hang up the phone and find a place on the grass to sit.

I run over what's happened in the past hour. I terminated my adoption with the family that I love. I'm moving in with my dad. I assume Brandon is still sitting in his room finding ways to hate me and here I am sitting on the grass wondering what to do.

As soon as a finish my thought my dad pulls up. "Hey Cal, jump in."

I jump up off the grass and get into the passenger seat of the car and close the door. He looks me in the eyes and we hug. I grip him tightly and feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"It's gonna be okay Cal" He says trying to comfort me. All I can say is "I hope so." And we brake away from the hug. We drive silently making our way towards the house, when we reach the beach. I see him. Brandon's there standing on the curb, I assume he's on his way home.

Our eyes meet, he looks confused. I see his mouth open slightly as he stares into my eyes. I stare back at him trying to say something like 'Please understand'. I know he knows. He wouldn't of left his room otherwise. And just like that we pull around the bend and I cant see him anymore.

"You okay" Robert says and I realise he's looking at me.

"What?... Oh I'm fine" I fake smile.

"Well then" He says raising an eyebrow. "Shall we go see the house? Sophia is there waiting for us." I reply; "Yeah okay" I smile slightly. I do look forward to seeing Sophia.

When we pull up at the house I'm stunned. It's amazing. The central part of the house has 3 bedrooms a massive kitchen and an amazing living area.

Robert hands me 2 sets of keys. A puzzled look comes across my face as he smirks.

"What's the second key for?" I ask confused. "Follow me" he says and I do.

He leads up to the side of the house and I realise what the second key is for. On the far side of the house hidden by the tree's is a little side house/apartment. I pull him into a hug. "Thankyou" I say and I smile.

"I thought that you might like to have your own space" he starts. "It has a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette and living room." He smiles a little. "I really do want to have a father daughter relationship with you Callie, but I think that you might benefit from having a space of your own."

All I can do is smile. "Thankyou. It's perfect" It really is.

I use the key that has the pink rubber band on it and I open the door. The inside is amazing. The furniture is beautiful and everything is neat. I walk into my room and look around. "Holy Shit" Is all I can manage to say. There's so much room, the bed is extremely comfortable and the cupboard is massive.

I walk into the kitchen and look in the cabinets and fridge. It's fully stocked. I see a six pack of beer and pull one out. I pull of the lid and take a sip. It tastes bitter, but it's good. It's something to distract myself from over thinking.

I walk back into my room with my bags and the beer. I dump the bags on the ground deciding that I can unpack everything later. I flop backwards onto the bed, I fall asleep.

 **Brandon's POV**

I saw her. She was in a car, I think it was her dad's.

I was on my way home from the beach, waiting for the cars to pass so I stood on the curb. Then there she was. Almost like she has just teleported there out of nowhere.

Her eyes were puffy, like she'd been crying. I know she had been, she was this morning. It wasn't only that. She looked drained but her eyes looked content in a way. She wasn't happy.. her expression was saddened. But when our eyes met she brightened slightly, she seemed to be a bit happier. But after a while she looked away again, sad. I know why. It's because of the look I gave her. It was empty. Emotionless. How can I be so hostile towards the girl that I love? The girl that just gave up her entire life for me. I remember now.

I think it's about midday when I get home. Before I can get interrogated by the moms again I make my way to my room, though I don't escape some of the deathly glares they shoot at me. My mom isn't gonna let this go.

A couple minutes after I settle back onto my bed head in hands again, Jude knocks on the door.

"Come in" I say rubbing my eyes.

Jude walks in. "What's up bud" I say.

"Um can I talk to you?" He asks. "Sure what's up." I reply

He comes and sits next to me on the side of my bed. His expression is nervous and awkward. I know what he's going to say.

"Did.." He stutters. "Did you and Callie really have sex?" He asks finally getting it out.

All I can say is "Yes." Jude nods, he has more to say. "Do you love her?"

My eyes widen, surprised by this question. I try to figure out what to say. At first I can only nod. We stay silent for a minute before I explain. "More than you could imagine." Its true.

Jude nods. Then he looks over at me. "Then why won't you talk to her? You could go see her but instead your ignoring her and sitting in your room."

"It's more complicated then that Jude" He looks a bit mad. "How. How is it complicated. She just gave up the family she always wanted, she gave up me. For you, she just wants you both to be happy" Jude is surprisingly understanding.

My temper starts to grow. Not because of Jude but because he's kind of right. "I've given her more than enough chances Jude. We did something special that only people who love each other do. Then she went and denied it all in front of the judge. She always puts me second and right now, I'm not sure If I can trust her." I breathe out. It feels good to tell someone.

Jude nods and opens his mouth to speak one last time. "I know." He says in a tone that's slightly comforting. "Just.. Give her a chance, she just want's you to be happy." And with that he leaves my room.

 _ **Oh My God. A chapter that was a little longer then the other ones.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I think that this may be my favourite chapter yet. Probably because I actually put effort into my writing. I promise it will get better, I'm just sleeping away my holidays until I go back to school next week. ^-^**_

 _ **I do not own The Fosters or any of their characters. Blah de blah. Mehhh.**_

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up around 4 but I'm still utterly exhausted. Not physically, emotionally. I haven't heard from any of them. I thought they would call, well at least Jude or Marianna would call. But nothing. I already knew he wouldn't call or text. When we looked at each other at the beach he seemed emotionless. I've hurt him and now, I'm afraid I can't reverse that.

I decide to call Jesus. I scroll through my contacts until I find his number.

Hesitantly I click on it and it rings 3 times before he answer.

"Hello" I say nervously

"Callie!" He exclaims "What are you..Where are you?" He asks worried.

"I'm at my Dad's in my apartment. Who's at the house at the moment?" I ask. Thinking I might go over to talk to Jude.

"Everyone's here" He says questionably "Why?" He asks.

"I want to come over and talk to Jude, and you and Marianna maybe the Moms" I say my tone dropping to a depressed one.

"Okay" he says in a flat voice. "When will you be here?"

"10 Minutes." I say.

"That's fine." He says I reply "Okay" my tone still down.

"And Callie." He adds. "Yeah?" I question.

"Remember. We all love you no matter what." He says.

"I'm not so sure about that" I mumble so he can't hear. "What?" he says. "Nothing." I say quickly. "I'll see you soon." I hang up and go ask dad if I can borrow his car.

He says I can and I jump in and drive over to my former house. When I arrive I hesitantly pull into the driveway where Jesus is waiting for me outside. His curtains are closed. He doesn't know I'm here.

I jump out of the car and Jesus immediately pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. "I'm sorry" I whisper. "It's okay." He replies and we brake away. He gives me a sympathetic look.

I sigh. "Now or never." And we walk into the house to find Marianna, Jude and the Moms all in the kitchen. Stef gives me a look as if to say she could rip my head off at any given second. Lena gives me an understanding smile and Marianna and Jude run up and embrace me, after a second Lena joins in. But Stef just goes to her room. I hear the door slam.

We all brake away. "She hates me now." I sigh.

Lena wraps her arm around me and gives me a tight squeeze. "She doesn't hate you." She smiles for a second, trying to cheer me up. "She's just upset and angry. She'll get over it."

I look at her with pleading eyes. "I hope so." They all take turns one by one to come and talk to me. First are the twins.

After we talk for a while Marianna says, "I really don't know what you see in my brother." She smiles a bit. "Yeah, why would you wanna fuck him." Jesus adds laughing. I chuckle a bit and punch him in the arm playfully. I know they were joking but my answer is serious. "Because I love him." They both pretend to gag and we all laugh.

Next is Lena. She's more serious than the twins but at least she's understanding. But of course the first thing she brings up is..

"I hope you used protection" She says seriously. I feel my face flush.

"We did" I lie. "Good" she says. We continue on that subject for a while before I just feel too awkward.

The last subject we touch is; "Do you love him?" She asks. "Yes." I answer and that's the end of our talk. She pulls me into a hug. "I hope you know we all love you very much even with the circumstances." I nod and go to talk to Jude.

Jude is a lot more upset than the rest of them. He looks down the entire time unless he's talking.

"Why Callie." He starts. "Why would you give this up for a guy?" He looks close to crying.

"Because he makes me happy Jude. I love him." I say "And I think he loves me.." I say the last part a little quieter. Jude looks at me empathetically.

"But I love you and you love me. Everyone here loves you" He pleads. "Jude let me explain." I continue. "You know how happy Connor makes you feel?" I ask. "Yeah" he answers beginning to understand. "Well, Brandon makes me feel that way and so much more. If you could never feel that way with Connor again would you do the same thing?" I ask. Jude finally gets it. He nods. I pull him into a tight hug and we get up and return to the rest of them.

That's when Stef walks out. "Lena. Can I please talk to you for a second?" She says bluntly. Lena just follows her into the next room. I can still here them but certain sentences stick out.

"Why would you let that no good slag into our house.", "She's a fucking whore.", "She ruined our lives from the moment she got here." They were the ones that stuck out. Stef would fight against me and call me filthy things I've never heard her say before and Lena. She just stood up for me. I want to cry.

Amongst all the yelling and screaming between Lena and Stef I tell the twins and Jude that I have to go. I give them all a hug. They all help me grab my things and put it in the car. When we're about to take the last of my clothes out, Brandon walks out of his room. He looks at me. 'He must not of known I was here.' I think to myself. We both look at each other as if we need to say something.

I'm about to speak when I hear Stef call out my name. More tears fall down my cheeks as I run out the door and into the car. I see him watching me from the front door as I drive away.

 **Brandon's POV**

'What just happened' is all I can think off when I see Callie crying driving away from my house. I didn't even know she was here. I walk up to Jesus.

"What happened?" I ask him with an urgency in my voice.

Jesus swallows then looks at me his eyes sad. "Callie came over to talk to us all." He begins. "First me and Mariana, then Lena then Jude. But Mom she got angry. She had an argument with Lena." I nod.

"Why was Callie crying?" I ask anxiously.

Jesus looks down. "The things mom said. She said that Callie ruined all of our lives.." My eyes widen, worried. Not for my moms, for Callie. "That she was a dirty whore who had no place here."

My jaw clenches and I can feel the anger rising up from my core.

"Brandon. Calm down." Jesus says. I look at him. "You know I can't." and with that I make my way down the corridor. Lena is in the kitchen now and mom is in her room.

I burst through the door. "How dare you." I raise my voice. "How dare you speak to Callie the way you did." I say yelling now. "She's not a whore. She's had sex twice. Once with me and the other she was raped."

"She is a whore! She ruined our lives!" She screams back. I can hear everyone gathering outside the door.

My breathing becomes heavy. "She did not! She improved my life. I fell in love with her. I am in love with her." My voice softens at this realisation but then raises again. "Your being a bitch!" I scream. "She's always welcome here. She always has been. I don't understand why you're doing this."

She opens her mouth to try and say something but I interrupt her. "You know what!" I yell. "Congratulations. You've lost us both." I say storming out of her room and making my way to the front door. Only stopping to ask Mariana for the address. I have to talk to Callie.

 _ **Omg Drama ^ Kidding this chapter wasn't that great.. sorry about that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Minor swearing in this chapter. Sorry to all the kids who haven't heard that before but then again if you haven't what are you doing on this site?**_

 _ **I do not own The Fosters or any of their characters. Blah de blah. Same old same old.**_

 **Callie's POV**

I'm almost home now. It's been 10 minutes and I haven't stopped crying. I can't believe Stef would call me those things. I thought. I thought she loved me. Apparently not. I'm a whore who ruined their lives. I begin to sob again as I get out of the car and run over to my house.

I unlock the door and rush in, accidentally leaving the keys in it. I close it behind me and walk over to the fridge grabbing a beer.

I walk into my room and dump my stuff near the bed, quickly sitting down in the corner of the room with my head in my hands. I sit there and sob. Nothing's gone right.

 **Brandon's POV**

I'm about to pull into Callie's new street I think, I'm not that great with directions. I can't believe my mom. Calling Callie a whore and saying that she ruined our lives. It's the opposite. I need to talk to her even though I'm not sure I'm ready. This needs to happen now.

I pull into her driveway and try to figure out what to say. I'm pretty sure I sit there for at least 15 minutes trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her. If I'm being completely honest with myself. I'm not ready to talk to her. If I do I'll loose it and start screaming. But after today. I really have no choice.

I get out of the car and walk up to the front door. I'm greeted by Robert.

"Hey Robert. Um is Callie here?" I ask nervously.

He smiles. I haven't really noticed how nice he is. "She's probably in her apartment." A puzzled look comes across my face. "It's on the side of the house don't worry you'll find it." I say thanks and walk over to see the door is open slightly and the keys are still in it.

"Callie?" I say waiting at the door to see if she responds. There's no answer.

"Callie?" I say again pushing the door open slightly and walking in. I look around I can't find her anywhere. The fridge and cabinets are open. 'Where is she?' I think to myself. I walk up to her bedroom door and knock. There's no answer, I push the door open. And that's when I see her.

Sank into the carpet in the corner of the room. Her head is in her hands and her eyes are red and puffy from crying I guess.

"Callie" I say trying to get her attention. She looks up at me. Her eyes look sunken. She breathes in heavily. "Yes" She says quietly.

"What mom said back there" I begin. "She doesn't mean it." I say struggling to find the right words.

She looks up at me. "Yes." She says a bit louder. "Yes she did." I can tell she's struggling not to loose it.

I'm about to say something when she interrupts me. "Why are you here Brandon." She looks down at the floor. "I know you're not ready to speak to me." She says moving the half full beer bottle around.

"And how would you know that." I retaliate.

She looks up again. "Because I know you Brandon." I can't deny that. She does. "I know that you're trying to come up with reasons to hate me. You're not gonna stop that until you tell me how you feel so.." She finishes and looks down at her bottle.

I'm not trying to come up with reasons to hate her. I have one already. I just. Can't. I couldn't possibly hate her. But I can be angry. I can be hurt and furious.

I don't say anything, I just nod. She slants her mouth to the side. We sit like that for hours. Just sitting and thinking.

Finally she brakes the silence. "Well." She says standing up and wiping her eyes. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna get the pizza out of the fridge." I can hear her voice break a little. "Do you want any?" She asks. I nod. As she walks into the kitchen I just notice what she's wearing..

She walks back in with the food and we eat in silence for about 20 minutes when she speaks again. "It's getting late." She says swallowing a piece of pizza. "You can sleep on my couch if you want."

I'm surprised by her offer. The way I've been treating her I thought she would of said the opposite. I nod and look down at my knees.

"Brandon." She looks up at me. "Yeah" I reply.

"You need to tell me what you feel." She says her eyes pleading.

"I can't." I answer. I don't want to hurt her even more.

"You can." She persists.

"I can't." I say back my temper starting to rise now.

"You can." She fires back.

"Fucking hell Callie!" I yell now. I've lost control of myself and before I know it..

"You want to know what I feel then fine!" I scream.

"You're a selfish bitch who can't decide what she feels. One minute you love me the second minute you want nothing to do with me! You do whatever the fuck you want to make yourself happy even if it puts me at risk. Worst of all, after what we did in the cabins, you deny it all to the judge. You know how that makes me feel. Used, angry, furious even. And you know the worst part. Despite everything you've done to make me feel the opposite. I still love you."

 _ **Wowow. That was a really short chapter Liz. I know liz you should get your ass in the game and improve on your writing. Nahh**_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

_**HEY EVERYONE!**_

 _ **IM GOING ON HOLIDAYS FOR A COUPLE DAYS AND I WONT HAVE ANY INTERNET SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE.**_

 _ **Really Sorry ): But meanwhile I would love it If I got some PM's from you guys with some feedback about the story so far. Negative or Positive they both motivate me :P**_

 _ **Anyways See you Guys soon!**_

 _ **. Olah**_

 _ **I forgot to mention my favourite thing to say each chapter. BLAH DE BLAHH.**_

 _ **Okay I'm done now bye guys.**_


	8. Idk :P

**Hey Guys.**

 **I don't know if I'm gonna continue this anymore Im just not sure what to do next, that and I'm not really passionate about the story anymore ): However if you guys want me to I will make a couple more chapters.**

 **Idk I need your feedback and then Ill decide what to do next. Thankyou for reading.**

 **Liz xx**


End file.
